


Lost Flame

by tllong



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: -Ish, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, but they dont get along at first, not really enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tllong/pseuds/tllong
Summary: Kye is Haru's half-sister and struggles with the duality of being a bastard fire bender growing up in the Earth Kingdom.  One day the Avatar and company comes to her village and offer Kye an opportunity to travel the world.  However, one of the Avatar's friends, Sokka, is skeptical of Kye, that is until a spark ignites between them.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Yue (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), The Gaang (Avatar) & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. On Edge

Haru and I were in the forest practicing our bending. He bended a circle around us and got into horse stance. "You ready Kye?" I readied my stance "Only if you are." He created fists of earth to catch my hand as a flame came from it. Haru was a more capable bender than me since Tyro was able to train him. I had to figure out fire for myself. It was an unpredictable and barely containable element; when I first started, I though I was going to burn down the forest. One of the rocks flew from Haru's earth gauntlet, which I blocked. I sent a flame towards him. He responded by raising a wall, but pushed it back down as soon as he heard a voice. We stopped. Haru eyed the area tensely. I walked around to get a better view. If one of us were to be arrested for suspected earth bending, it was going to be me. Haru was Mom's clear favorite, it would hurt her too much to loose her husband and son. I saw a boy about my age dressed in Water Tribe clothing. He had some sort of lemur on his shoulder. The boy was crouching on the ground looking through a pile of nuts and rocks around a tree. "What do you think Momo," he said holding up a rock. "low noise nut, screech rock." The lemur made a purring noise while cleaning it's ears. "Alright nut it is, I personally think it's a rock but hey, what do I know?" The boy put the rock in a small sack and walked off muttering to himself. I walked back to Haru. "Was it Fire Nation?" I shook my head "Someone from the Water Tribe." Haru raised an eyebrow "What would they be doing here?" I shrugged "I don't know, but we should probably move to the old river."

I sat on the ledge of the dried river and watched Haru earth bend a small boulder. "I think you're getting better every day Haru." I shouted over each boom of the rock. He didn't respond, I think he was too focused on his bending to hear, or it could be the echos. "Shouldn't you try to be a little quieter?" I said. He slammed the boulder down. "Shouldn't you be too?" I layed on the ground and let my legs dangle off the ledge. Haru resumed his drills, only to be interrupted again. "Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?" I sat up immediately to see a Water Tribe girl; behind her was a very young monk and the boy and lemur from earlier. Assuming the worst, I created a cloud of smoke to cover Haru, who caused a mini avalanche to hold off the strangers. "It's nice to meet you!" A young voice called.


	2. Weary Travelers

Haru and I walked through our village. There were the usual sights, soldiers harassing random people, street fights, etc. I felt eyes on me, I always felt eyes on me but never knew why. We entered Mom's shop "Hi Mom." Haru greeted. Before I could say a greeting of my own Mom said "Where have you two been? You're both late! Get started on your chores." I picked up a broom from the corner and began sweeping. "Hey. You're those kids from earlier. Why did you run away before?" I looked up to see the group from earlier. "Uh, you must have us confused with some other kids." Haru said. The monk, now wearing a rice hat, backed the Water Tribe girl's claims "No, she doesn't. We saw you earthbending." He pointed at Haru "Yeah, and you had that cool, smoke bomb thingy." The Water Tribe boy pointed at me, unaware that it wasn't a smoke bomb in the way he thought. The three of us had looks of horror on our faces, Mom's with a tinge of anger. "They saw you doing what?" She said. "They're crazy, Mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed." Haru defended. "You _know_ how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if _they_ caught you earthbending! Or you-" Before she could finish her sentence addressing me, there was a commanding knock at the door, followed by an equally commanding "Open up!" "Fire Nation! Act natural!" The Water Tribe boy said. I tossed him an apple that was near by. He mimed giving it to me, I posed in an overly gracious manor. Everyone stood still for a tense moment, until the monk fell from his position as the tax collector looked at the scene with contempt. "What do you want? I've already paid you this week!" Mom said. "The tax just doubled." The tax collector said. "And we wouldn't want another accident here now would we?" He looked at me when he said "another accident". "Fire is sometimes so hard to control." I watched him create a ball of fire in his hands, trying to commit his movements to memory so I could try it later. Mom took some coins and gave them to the tax collector. "You can keep the copper ones." He said as he carelessly dropped said coins to the ground. Mom dropped to the ground to pick up the coins. "Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?" the Water Tribe boy said. "Five years." Mom said with a haunted look in her eyes. "Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." "They're thugs. They steal from us. And everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it." Haru said with intensity. "Quiet, Haru! Don't talk like that." Mom said in a fierce yet hushed tone. "But, Haru's an earthbender? He can help!" The Water Tribe girl said with blind hope. Mom and the girl went back and forth about the use of earth bending in our village. "I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" A pained expression crossed Mom's face. "They could take Haru away! Like they took his father." The tension in the shop reached a boiling point. No one spoke, until I did to show hospitality. "You seem like you guys do a lot of traveling, would you like to stay here for the night?" The monk responded "I'm sure some rest wouldn't hurt."

We walked to the old barn. Haru and the Water Tribe girl led in the front, the monk trailing behind guiding a bison behind him with the lemur flying around him. I walked next to the Water Tribe boy. "So, I don't think I caught your name." The boy said. "I'm Kye, the earth bender is my brother, Haru." He nodded "I'm Sokka," He pointed the the girl. "That's my sister, Katara, she's a water bender, and the kid behind us is Aang." I looked back at Aang, who created a circle of leaves around him, making a large crown. He blew it onto the bison "Hope you like your leaf crown Appa." The lemur landed on the bison's head and began eating the leaves. "Momo no!" I laughed in amazement "Is he an airbender?" I asked Sokka. "Yep, you're looking at the Avatar, in all his, Avatar-ness." "Wow!" I was watching the last Airbender, the Avatar, just being a goofy kid.

Once Haru and I helped the Avatar and company set up their sleeping areas, Sokka and I sat on the edge of the cliff. "So are you guys going to the Fire Nation?" I asked. Sokka shook his head. "Not yet, Aang hasn't learned any of the other elements yet, but we're going to the North Pole so him and Katara can learn water bending." "Why couldn't he learn it in the South Pole?" I asked. "My sister is the last water bender there." "Wow, so you can't bend?" I said, shifting the topic towards him. "Nope, I am magic water-free." He wiggled his fingers in front of him, mimicking water bending. I laughed. He took out a boomerang. "Who needs bending when I have this trusty guy." He threw it out far; it disappeared over the horizon. "So, how'd you make that smoke bomb earlier?" The question surprised me. "Oh, that wasn't a smoke bomb." I said. "Then how did you do it?" Sokka asked. I froze in fear, realizing what I said. "Wait a minute, are you a fire bender?" Sokka said, anger bubbling in his voice. "I've been hurt by the Fire Nation like everyone else!" I dodged the question, but Sokka was persistent. "Are you a fire bender?" I stood up. "Yes, yes I'm a fire bender!" I shot fire from my hand, a more powerful flame than usual. "Happy now?" I asked. Sokka caught his boomerang as it returned and walked off with a distrustful look.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied rape reference

The sound of rustling down in the shop woke me up. I walked downstairs to see nothing but an ajar door. I walked towards the front window. I saw Haru being taken away by Fire Nation soldiers. I heard his faint cries of protest, powerless to do anything. I stood frozen for some time, tears swelling in my eyes. After a few hours, I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Kye? Where's Haru?" I turned to Mom, avoiding eye contact "They took him." Mom gasped. "No," She fell to the ground. "no, no!" She began sobbing. "They've taken everything from me!" She said in a hushed shout, trying to keep quiet at the ungodly hour. I comforted her. "They haven't taken me Mom." "They took away my choice to have you." Mom ran out of the store. I followed after her to make sure she didn't harm herself. She was standing near the cliff. I walked closer to her. "I never noticed how the sun looks on the water." This was her way of accepting what happened. "He's with Tyro now." I heard someone's foot steps. I looked over to see Katara carrying a jug, but not for long. She dropped it and rushed to Mom and I. "When did they take him?" She asked. "Midnight." I said. She ran off.

I was cleaning up around the shop when Aang walked in. "Hey." I greeted. "Hey Kye, are you ready for the plan?" Aang asked. "Huh?" "You know," Aang leaned in and whispered. " _the plaaaan_." "Y'know, you're a really bad whisperer." I said. "Did Sokka not tell you?" I shook my head. "No, I don't think so." "Well c'mon!" Aang said leading me out. I saw Katara and Sokka standing outside. "Why did you bring her?" Sokka asked. "Backup?" Aang said. "It's her brother we're saving, she should have a part in this." Katara said. Sokka looked around. "You guys know she's a fire bender, right?" Katara and Aang shook their heads. "She's dangerous, she's a liability. She could get us in serious trouble." Sokka said, pretending I wasn't there. "Well maybe she can help." Katara said. "Yeah, when the," Aang looked around " _you know who_ , come, she can pretend to be one!" Aang said. "And I won't be completely by myself." Katara said. Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright, I guess she can help."

Sokka and I were hiding in a bush. "So, why are you guys doing this, you don't have to." I asked. "It was Katara's idea-sshhhhh." A Fire Nation soldier walked by as Sokka threw his boomerang, hitting him in the head. We emerged to take the soldier's armor. "Okay, so you just need to change into this and I'll uh, just turn around." Sokka said. "What do we do with him?" I asked pointing to the soldier. Sokka sighed "I'll take care of him." He said as he began dragging the man behind the bushes.

Sokka and Katara pushed a boulder over an air vent in the road. "I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and _ta-da!_ Fake earthbending." Sokka said once the boulder was in place. "Aang? Did you get all that?" Katara asked Aang. I couldn't quite hear what Aang said, but I guess he said yes. "Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked. "Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this." Aang said, playing with a butterfly. "By _this,_ do you mean intentionally being captured by a group of ruthless firebenders?" Sokka asked, annoyed. "Exactly! That's fun stuff!" Aang said. I covered my mouth while I laughed. Sokka pointed further down the path. "Here they come! Get in your places!" I ran to my place and waited tensely for my queue. "I said, _earthbending style_!" Katara said. I came out from behind the cliff. "No, you idiot, it's the girl!" Sokka said to the soldier. "Hey! What are you two doing?" I said. "This hysterical woman was earth bending!" Sokka said. "Earth bending? That's a crime!" I said. "Yes, arrest her officer!" Sokka said. I grabbed Katara's wrists "You've got twelve hours to find Haru. We'll be right behind you." Sokka whispered behind me. "Hey, would you guys help me here, she seems to be resisting arrest." I said to the soldiers. "Uh, sure." They cooperated.


End file.
